Snowy
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: AU. One-shot. The story of Snow White. Yamato/Sena.


FASH: Okay, so Yamato, Taka and Karin may be a bit OOC because I haven't really written much, if any, of them before. Hopefully I'm not too off target though, because this fandom is severely lacking in this pairing.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I don't own the story of Snow White, but things that differ from the original are my small contribution of creativity. (Here I go, destroying fairy tales again.)

""-speech

''-thoughts

Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away there lived a king and a queen, both desperately wishing for a child.

Every night the queen would pray for a girl with hair as dark as raven's feathers, lips as red as blood and skin as white as snow, a perfect princess.

But likewise every night the king prayed for a boy with a kind heart, a strong presence that commanded attention and who was swift on his feet in battle, a perfect future king.

The powers that be who watched over the king and queen were at a loss of what to do for the king and queen were to only have one child, but they were asking for two very different children. Then one day it was suggested that they make a compromise: they would flip a coin on the gender, then take two traits from both wishes so that hopefully both parents would be happy.

No one could think of a better idea so they agreed and a coin was flipped.

It was to be a boy.

It was immediately discussed what traits the boy would get from each parent's wish. Most were opposed to giving a boy lips as red as blood until one spoke up.

"With hair as dark as raven's feathers and skin as white as snow, would the child not appear sickly? Or perhaps not look like his parents? Give him the pale flash and the red lips, but allow him to have his parent's shade of hair."

Well that settled that and now that the physical traits had been chosen it would be much easier to decided what two traits would be taken from his father's wish. It was quickly decided that the boy would have a kind heart and be swift on his feet.

With all the pieces in place the powers that be went to work and soon enough the queen was with child. When he was born both parents rejoiced for the king had an heir to his throne and the queen had a beautiful baby.

But all did not stay well and in only three short years the queen fell ill and died. The king, not wanting his son to grow up without a mother figure, remarried a young lady of the court.

For a couple more years everything was going well until the king fell to the same illness as his wife.

The young queen was now in complete control of the land and the power went to her head, it wasn't long before she forgot that it was her duty to care for the young prince and instead made him her personal servant.

And so Sena grew up, no hatred in his heart despite his mistreatment and growing more beautiful every year.

-x-x-x-

Queen Suzuna growled lowly as she stared at her reflection, for years she'd been using potions to keep herself from aging and to keep her beautiful, but she was beginning to grow immune to their powers.

"I shall need to marry again soon. A young man, a strong man, a man who will still allow me to rule supreme."

She tapped a finger against her lips, a prince from another kingdom would be coming soon to form an alliance and from everything she'd heard about him he would be everything she could want and more. If she managed to marry him then when it came time for him to take the crown she'd have two kingdoms instead of just one!

But just to make sure that she'd be able to lure him to her she walked over to her magic mirror, which she had covered with a sheet ages ago for one very important reason. Her mirror was annoying.

She removed the sheet and cringed.

"A-ha-ha! What is it that you need my queen? You haven't spoken to me in so long!"

"Because you're so annoying! Now shut up so I can do this right." She ordered before taking a deep breath. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

"They're in the garden now, the fairest my eyes can see."

Suzuna puffed out her cheeks angrily and stomped towards the window, glaring out into the garden.

"That's not a fair maiden! That's Sena! How could you even think he was the fairest of them all? He wearing ragged clothing, he doesn't have a chest!"

"Really? Prince Sena sure has grown up. Too beautiful to be a boy, but with features not quite soft enough to be a girl. Quite a lovely combination."

"I wasn't asking your personal opinion you idiot."

"A-ha-ha. I suppose if you don't want Prince Sena to count this time around then I guess you can be the fairest of them all." The face in the mirror said as it disappeared and Suzuna ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

'Sena, a boy, fairer than me? That mirror is clearly deluded.' But even assuring herself wasn't helping with her anger so in order to alleviate it she stomped to the window and tore it open.

"SENA!"

The brunette flinched at the yell and the garden stature that he'd been ordered to move dropped and shattered at his feet.

"Yes milady?" He asked meekly.

"Clean up that mess in the garden, important guests will be coming soon and I don't want them to think that my castle grounds are always in disarray."

"Of course milady." Sena replied as he turned to pick up some of the larger fragments before dashing off to dispose of them and sprinting back to repeat the process.

Little did he know that his step mother's yell and the sound of the statue shattering had drawn the attention of someone who had been traveling along the outside of the garden wall.

Yamato peered over the garden wall curiously, a small smile growing on his face as he watched Sena dash around.

"I don't think I like that look, what are you smiling at?" Taka asked from beside him, raising an eyebrow at the sight.

"Please don't tell me this is love at first sight or that you've predicted that they are 'the one', we have important tasks at hand and we can't afford to have you mooning over some..." He peered a bit closer as he tucked a long lock of hair behind his ear. "Boy. Right Karin?"

The girl straightened and nervously fiddled with her bow. "R-right."

"Oh come on guys, you go ahead, I'll catch up with you in just a minute."

"I'm afraid we can't do that, the king gave us strict orders to stay by your side and keep you safe. We don't know if this kingdom is truly safe for you yet."

"Father doesn't have to know and what could possibly happen? You know that I'm more than capable of defending myself, so please?" He gave the two his best charming smile.

"Fine, but don't be gone too long or else I will come back and drag you away." Taka relented seriously.

"Good luck." Karin gave him a small, shy smile before she and Taka began making their way without him.

Now all he had to do was find a way in.

There was a thick oak door just several paces back and Yamato was happy to find that it wasn't locked. He crept inside the garden, wondering how he should introduce himself.

He couldn't do anything to scare the boy away and he didn't want to treat him as though he were fragile in case that would insult him, so figured he could settle for a friendly pat on the back.

With a cheery: "Good Morning." he swiftly brought his hand to the boy's back lightly, eyes widening when he toppled over.

"Goodness I'm sorry! Are you alright?" He asked as he held out a hand to help the boy up. Sena looked at the large hand looming in front of his face for a moment before turning his eyes upwards to peer at him curiously from beneath his bangs.

"Sir, if the queen were to find you in her garden without her permission I'm afraid she would be quite angry."

"Tired of my presence already?" Yamato asked teasingly and Sena's eyes widened.

"Oh no, I didn't mean anything like that!" He quickly picked himself up off of the ground, ignoring the helping hand he'd been offered. "It's just that she really would get mad!"

"I see, I see. And are you mad that I'm here? Maybe you'd like to get me back for pushing you over? Which was an accident by the way, then we can start fresh." He suggested smoothly and Sena blushed and sputtered for a moment.

"I-I really couldn't."

Yamato paused and tilted his head, the boy seemed to be a lot like Karin, shy but always wanting to keep other people happy. Maybe he could try and reason with him the same way he would reason with her.

"Oh, but I insist." He began. "It would make me feel so much better if you did. Besides, I'll never leave you alone if you don't."

Sena looked slightly affronted, for the first time wondering why this mystery man had confronted him anyways.

"Well... I suppose if you insist." He raised his hand and closed his eyes, quickly getting the deed done with.

"Come on, you can hit me harder if you want."

"Actually that's pretty much all I've got." Sena rubbed at the back of his neck bashfully, cheeks going pink.

"Can I kiss you?"

The pink immediately went a deep red to match his lips.

"Wh-what?"

"Or perhaps that's going too fast?" Yamato ran a hand through his hair and thoughtfully looked up at the sky.

Sena took this chance to begin his 'escape' but Yamato quickly noticed and ran after him, a large smile on his face.

"I predict that although you are running away you're just being shy." He called and Sena turned his head to give him an incredulous look before sprinting into a rundown tower, locking the door behind him.

Yamato's smile didn't fade at all. "Will you at least tell me your name?" He asked loudly, although he had already heard it when someone had yelled at the boy it would be nice if they could introduce themselves in an almost normal way. There was no answer.

"I could stand here all day you know." A lie, but the boy in the tower didn't know about the bodyguard who'd be coming around any minute now to take him away.

"K-Kobayakawa Sena." Came the muffled reply from behind the door.

"Sena, that's a lovely name. I'm Yamato Takeru, I hope I'll be seeing you again soon."

With that he turned around and began making his way out of the garden.

'I think this alliance business won't be so boring after all.'

After he, Karin and Taka had settled into their rooms and he was finally able to meet the queen he couldn't help but wonder how old she was. Their countries had never been very close so he knew very little about this place, but he was sure that someone had once told him that she'd been ruling as a widowed queen for at least a decade and she didn't look much older than twenty.

"Prince Yamato, so nice to meet you." She said lowly as she curtseyed, looking up at him in an almost suggestive way.

Yamato repressed a shudder and bowed back. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well your majesty. Shall we begin?"

"Oh, I have a wonderful idea on how we can bring out countries into a quick alliance. A wedding."

Yamato rose an eyebrow. "A wedding?" He parroted.

"Oh yes, if we have you marry someone from this kingdom then I'm sure that it will have a jump start on the success of our countries' union."

Yamato immediately thought of Sena and couldn't help but grin.

"That's a wonderful idea. When should I propose? I mean, we only just met each other."

"Propose? Oh my, you can do so right now."

Yamato looked up at the queen happily. "So I have your blessing for this union?"

"Of course." Suzuna replied, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Wonderful, I'll go see Sena right away then." Yamato rushed out of the room and Suzuna was left staring at the closed door dumbly.

"... Sena?"

Oh, that was the last straw! In a matter of minutes she contacted a huntsman to get rid of the troublesome boy, ordering him to lure Sena away from the kitchen where he was currently stationed and get rid of him.

Had she been a bit more observant of her subjects she would have known that Shin and Sena got along quite well together.

So as Shin advised Sena to quickly leave the castle Suzuna basked in the thought that her step son was being taken care of and Yamato was left wandering the garden, wondering where Sena had gone.

-x-x-x-

Sena had been running for hours. Shin had promised to buy him as much time as he could, but had told him that once his step mother found out he was still alive she would stop at nothing to find him.

Sena was unsure as to why she'd want to kill him, he'd obeyed her every order, ran errands for her, he didn't even complain when she kicked him out of his bedroom and ordered that he dress in worn, ragged clothing. But Shin would never lie to him so he just had to accept the fact that Suzuna wanted him dead.

He ran all evening and well into the night before he came across a very small cottage way out in the middle of nowhere.

He crept inside and looked around, he could hardly make anything out in the darkness but he could smell the dust that was being kicked into the air by his movements and figured that it must have been abandoned.

He walked further inside, carefully keeping himself from bashing his head on the low ceiling.

'Maybe this was a playhouse for a group of children?' He thought with a yawn, all the running he'd been doing was catching up with him. 'I wonder if I could find a suitable place to sleep?' Although by now even the floor was looking inviting.

He wearily made his way up the small set of stairs, and when his eyes became accustom to the darkness he smiled slightly at the seven small beds all lined up in a row. He crawled onto them, smile widening when he saw the rather amusing names printed on each headboard, then he drifted to sleep.

He woke up a fair amount of time later to the sound of hushed whispers and he slowly opened his eyes to see seven fully grown little people staring back at him.

He let out a shriek and toppled off of the beds.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" The one closest to him asked, nervously blushing and Sena nodded, staring at his rounded body and chestnut shaped head in wonder.

The little person blushed brighter and another one of them, a blonde with an 'x' scar on his face, snorted. "He deserves more than that for breaking into out home and sleeping in our beds."

A drowsy looking one with large orange glasses nodded slowly in agreement.

"Don't be that way! Hospitality MAX!" Another one cried cheerily.

"Enough is enough, everyone shut up!" A blonde with spiky hair and narrow eyes ordered and immediately all the others went silent.

"Look here fucking shrimp," He began and Sena was slightly taken aback that someone who probably only came up to just past his waist was calling him a shrimp. "I don't know who you are or where you came from, but you've got to go."

"Oh please don't make me leave! If she finds me she'll kill me!"

The blonde cocked an eyebrow. "And I care because?"

Sena paused and racked his brain for an answer. "The blood of an innocent person will forever stain your hands?"

"That doesn't bother me. If you want to stay here you've got to do something for us in return."

A few of the others opened their mouths to protest, but immediately stopped when their leader sent a glare their way.

"Well, I can cook and clean, I don't mean to sound rude but it is awfully dusty in here."

As if to agree a brunette with hair almost reaching his shoulders began to sneeze several times.

"Hmm, free manual labor eh? Sounds good enough to me, nobody does their chores around here." The blonde stuck out a hand to be shaken and Sena gripped it lightly.

"I'm Doc. The fatty over there is Fucking Bashful, the quiet one beside him is Fucking Dopey, the blonde is Fucking Grumpy, the monkey-boy is Fucking Happy. As you may be able to guess unless you're a complete idiot he's Fucking Sleepy and he'd Fucking Sneezy." He motioned to the remaining two. "Got it?"

Sena blinked slowly, he'd never heard someone swear so much in his life.

"Yeah, I got it."

"Good, now start cleaning up." Doc ordered.

"But don't you want to know my name?"

"If it makes you get to work faster, Fucking Shrimp, sure."

"I'm Sena, I hope we all get along well together."

"Fugo!" Dopey seemed to agree.

"Get along MAX!" Happy screeched.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Grumpy muttered.

Cooking and cleaning for them was turning out to be far less strenuous than it had been for his step mother and he found that with the seven of them often going out to mine for precious stones and not watching over him like a hawk his mind was allowed to wander.

For some reason a lot of the time it wandered to the mystery man he had met in the garden, much to his own confusion.

'I really should stop thinking about him, I'll never see him again anyways.'

Besides, he was quite content living here with the others and he knew that they all were beginning to grow attached to him, even Grumpy, although the blonde would never admit to it.

Little did Sena know that while he was off in his own world miles away in the castle the queen was once again plotting his downfall. She had learnt from her magic mirror that he was still alive through sheer luck.

After a long, boring day discussing the alliance, she'd never had to delegate for her kingdom in the presence of other royalty before and it was a rather dull task that made her desperately wish for some excitement, good news, anything.

So when she had come back into her room she'd asked the normal 'who's the fairest of them all' question and was shocked and angry when the mirror had once again replied 'Sena'.

"A-ha-ha! If you get so angry you should change the wording of the question from 'who's the fairest of them all' to 'who's the fairest woman of them all'." The mirror had said and Suzuna pulled at her hair in frustration.

"That's not the problem! How can Sena be the fairest of them all when he's been dead for a week! He'll be decaying by now!"

"But Sena isn't dead, he is very much alive and currently making merry with seven dwarf-like creatures. Don't believe me? Look for yourself." The head in the mirror had disappeared to show the queen and image of Sena happily conversing with the seven dwarfs.

"That idiot hunter, he let Sena escape! Show me no more of this, show me where the hunter is."

Once she had succeed in tracking down Shin, catching him and throwing him in the dungeon, which was not an easy task by anyone's standards, she had begun her planning to get rid of her step son once and for all.

The progress of her plan was often impeded, however, by the trio from the neighboring kingdom.

"Queen Suzuna." Yamato began late one afternoon. "I do so hate to say this, but it appears that you are not as interested in an alliance with my country as you let on to be." He informed her icily, he'd been a bit moody ever since Suzuna had told him that she had ordered Sena to stay away from anyone who would distract him from his work.

Maybe she should have just told him that he'd run away?

"Please don't think that way Prince Yamato." She cooed. "I've simply had many ghastly things brought to my attention and I need to deal with them before they get out of hand. I do realize that I've cancelled a lot of our meetings as of late but please be patient, I should have everything worked out in a couple of days."

Yamato frowned but nodded. "If you'll excuse me then I need to go speak with my bodyguards. Have a nice evening."

"You as well." She called back before heading to her room and down a set of hidden stairs into her potions room, if all went well tonight she'd be able to set out tomorrow morning and by the early evening Sena would finally be out of her hair for good.

Meanwhile Yamato had begun to converse with Taka and Karin regarding his suspicions of the queen.

"You know, had the situation been different I would have just thought you were doing this because you haven't been able to see that boy-"

"His name is Sena."

Taka sighed before continuing. "Sena, I would think that this was because of him. But I do have to agree that she is behaving oddly. Back when we were having meetings she didn't seem very interested in what we were talking about and now she's stopped them all together. Any idea why?"

"Well," Karin began in her usual timid voice. "A couple days ago I saw a man being dragged to the dungeon, but the guards who were dragging him away were saying that he'd 'done a noble thing'. When I asked the jail keeper what he had done, well, the answer sort of surprised me." Her voice drifted off in a whisper and Taka patted her shoulder encouragingly.

"What did he say Karin?"

"That the man... Had done a great service to the true ruler."

"What does that mean? Is Queen Suzuna a fake?" Yamato questioned wildly and Karin shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not very sure, because we haven't had much contact with this country we don't know much about the monarchy. But Queen Suzuna is the queen by marriage, she was the second wife of the late king, but if the queen before her had a child then somewhere out there is a king or queen by blood." Karin fiddled with her braid nervously. "That's just a theory though, it might not be true."

Taka gave her one of his rare, reassuring smiles. "It's a good theory, how about the two of us go down to see that prisoner tomorrow morning to see if it's true."

"I'll go to, I have a sneaking suspicion that I know who the blood relation of the late king and queen is." Yamato declared. "I predict that it's Sena."

And so the next morning as Suzuna set out in her disguise with her poisoned apple Yamato, Taka and Karin made their way into the dungeon to question Shin.

He had been rather tight lipped until Yamato had directly asked him if Sena was the king's son.

"Yes, Sena is the true ruler of this land." Shin replied seriously and Taka ran a hand through his hair.

"I can't believe you were right this time, but I suppose it's just like always. But if Sena's a prince why the hell did everyone let the queen get away with treating him like dirt?"

"They are afraid of her. Once the king died many rumors about her were going around. Rumors that she had killed the previous queen to get the throne, then killed the king when she got into the swing of things. No one is really sure what sort of illness the queen and king contracted, but no one wanted to catch it so they just allowed her to do whatever she wanted."

"I see. But if we found Sena and brought him back and then overthrew Queen Suzuna the people would accept him, right?"

"Of course, he is royalty by blood and his parents were well loved. No one would object to it."

"Wonderful." Yamato smiled widely. "Let the mutiny begin with our first act of defiance. Taka, get the keys to this cell and his shackles. We're going hunting."

Once Shin was free the four of them quickly made their way to the queen's room, although none of them were quite sure what to search for, so they just observed anything that looked suspicious and uncovered any items that they supposed may have been covered up for a reason.

Karin had just removed a cover from a large mirror when she let out a blood curdling shriek and fell back.

"Karin?! What's wrong?" Taka asked as he dashed to the girl's side to help her up.

"Th-there's a face in the mirror." She responded as she stared at the object in front of her with wide eyes.

"A-ha-ha! Indeed I do have a face, milady." Taki preened, enjoying the sudden attention he was getting. "And on this face I have all-seeing eyes from which nothing can be hidden."

"Nothing?" Yamato asked as he stepped forward daringly. "So if I ask you where someone is, you'll be able to tell me?"

"Oh, I won't just tell you, I'll show you." Taki bragged. "In fact, you don't even have to ask the question, because for what other reason would the hunter be with you were it not to make sure that Prince Sena was alright?"

"Amazing. So then you'll show us-" Yamato paused when Taka raised a hand, signaling him to stop.

"How do we know you won't trick us, you are Queen Suzuna's mirror after all. You could just be a ploy set up to lie and send us in the wrong direction."

"But I'm afraid I can't lie, if I could, then surely this whole situation could have been avoided. Of course, how I answer all depends on how you word the questions. You have to be specific if you want to hear what you need to hear."

"Specific eh? Where is Sena at this very moment... Is that specific?" Yamato asked and Taki grinned.

"Well, it's good enough. Right now Sena is ten miles north-east of here, in the middle of the Sherril Forrest, in a small, quaint cabin." Taki allowed them to glimpse at the cabin for a moment before the image faded away.

"And where is Queen Suzuna right now?"

"Why, she's halfway to where Sena is."

Yamato eyebrow's furrowed. "Why? What's her plan?"

-x-x-x-

Sena wiped his hands on his makeshift apron and looked out the window with a wide smile.

"It sure is gorgeous outside today." He said to himself, his smile growing when no one snapped at him to get back to work.

It was wonderful to have some alone time where he could just go off and take a stroll through the forest whenever the urge to run wild struck him, and he felt as though he'd be a fool if he didn't take the opportunity to do so every once in a while.

He untied his apron and set it down next to the potatoes he'd been slicing up before making his way outside.

His walk was long and calming, although all the greenery reminded him of the palace gardens, which in turn reminded him of Yamato for some reason.

Strange, since he'd only met the other boy once.

'I suppose he left a big impression on me though, I've never met someone quite so... Interesting.'

He wandered around for a while before realizing that his new friends would be home from the mine soon and he quickly dashed back so that he could finish cooking by the time they returned.

He had just entered the small clearing that the cottage was located in when he slammed into something unexpected.

A person in a dark cloak.

The collision sent them both hurtling to the ground and after recovering from the shock Sena was quick to offer a hand to the person he had bowled over.

"Gee, than- I mean, thank you ever so much for helping me up!" A scratchy voice reached his ears, at first sounding quite ominous before they lightened their pitch.

"I'm really sorry miss, I wasn't expecting anyone to be standing right there." Sena apologized to the elderly woman as he let go of her rough hand.

But she didn't let go of his.

"Um... Miss? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh my, it's just so rare to find such polite young people these days that I seem to be forgetting my own manners." She pulled her hand away slowly, her long fingers scratching lightly against Sena's skin before they were gone.

"I'm afraid I was walking through the forest on the path when some rustling bushes scared me away and I found myself quite lost. When I came upon this cottage here I was hoping if I could perhaps find someone who knew the way back to the path. Do you happen to know how to get back?"

"Well, there is a small path that I know of, but I'm not sure if it's the one you're talking about." Sena began slowly. "But I'll tell you how to get there if you think it may be the one."

"Oh, thank you my child." The lady said with a wide smile. "How about as a token of thanks I give you this delicious apple." She procured a ruby red apple from within her cloak and held it out to him shakily as Sena bit his lip unsurely.

"I thank you for your gratitude, but I'm afraid I don't like apples."

"You... Don't?" The lady asked, looking so crestfallen that Sena immediately reached out to take it from her.

"But I suppose it would be rude of me to ignore your kindness." He said quickly before taking a small bite out of the apple.

He immediately dropped to the ground.

"Well, that worked better than expected." Suzuna commented, allowing herself to take in her step-son's ashen complexion. "Finally, I am victorious."

"What the hell's going on here you Fucking Old Witch?!" A voice demanded angrily as Doc stepped out of the shadows and took one good look at the scene before him before leading the charge against Suzuna.

And so Sena laid, lifeless in the clearing with the apple still gripped lightly in his hand, his complexion growing more and more sickly.

And this was the scene that first greeted Shin as he burst into the clearing.

"Sena!" He ran to his friend's side and dropped down to his knees, trying to shake the boy awake. "Sena, come on, you don't even like apples! So there's no way you would have fallen for this."

Yamato ran through the tree line soon after and was quick to copy Shin's action of kneeling down by Sena's side.

"Does... He have a pulse?" He asked lowly and Shin nodded gravely.

"It's very weak, but it's there. Are you going to do what that mirror suggested?"

"Well..." Yamato averted his eyes for a moment as Shin stared him down. "I guess you're the closest thing to a relative he has, emotionally, would you approve of my actions?"

"If it saves his life, yes." Shin answered seriously, slowly moving over to give Yamato a bit more room.

The prince coughed into his fist lightly before leaning over, gently cupping Sena's face with one hand and taking a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing."

He leaned in further until his lips were pressed against Sena's cold ones in a barely-there kiss for several seconds before pulling away and throwing a nervous look at the stone faced Shin.

'Please work, please work, please-'

Sena's eyes snapped open and he sucked in a surprised breath, eyes darting from Shin to Yamato sporadically.

"YES!" Yamato pulled the confused boy into his arms. "It worked! It worked!"

"Shin? Ya-Yamato? What worked? What happened? How did I end up on the ground?" Sena asked softly, not even bothering to try and worm his way out of Yamato's embrace.

"Well, to make a long story shorter: You accepted an enchanted apple from your step mother in disguise meant to put you in eternal sleep, and Yamato gave you the kiss of life." Shin explained with a relieved smile.

"K-kiss?"

"Yeah, apparently true love's first kiss is more powerful than any poison, weird huh?" Yamato asked, pulling away a bit so he could see Sena's face in all of it's scarlet glory.

"Kiss? You mean, I just got my first kiss?"

"Well, if you've never had anyone other than me kiss you before, yeah."

"I got true love's first kiss... And I don't even remember it?" Sena asked, scandalized, and Yamato grinned.

"Well, I could always give you the world's most memorable second kiss." He suggested smoothly. "That is, if you don't mind."

"I... I don't mind." Sena replied shyly and Shin promptly turned around to give the two a bit more of a semblance of privacy.

-x-x-x-

The dwarves arrived soon after and they were all glad to see Sena was fine and more than happy to inform Yamato and Shin that Suzuna had been dealt with.

Quite efficiently dealt with.

With her out of the way Sena was able to take his proper place, easily forgiving the people who had feared Suzuna too much to stand up against her.

And not long after that a wedding took place, successfully binding the two countries together harmoniously.

The seven dwarfs were all dubbed heros and Sena made sure that they kept in touch.

And as for Sena and Yamato, well, Sena's still depressed about not being able to remember his first kiss, but Yamato likes to make up for it by making each kiss more memorable than the last.

So far it's been working extremely well, and Taki says that their happily ever after is clearly in sight.

And if Taki says so, it must be true.


End file.
